powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moral Decay
"Moral Decay" is the first half of the 13th episode in the third season of The Powerpuff Girls, preceding "Meet the Beat Alls." Synopsis After cleaning the house and getting a $1.00 reward, Buttercup comes up with a way to get more for a punching bag, which is by accidentally knocking out one of Bubbles' teeth and finding out that a tooth is worth a dollar. Plot When the girls clean the house for the Professor, he gives them a dollar coin each for their hard work. Buttercup then tends to get excited and accidentally knocks out one of Bubbles' teeth. She apologizes repeatedly and Bubbles officially forgives her the next day when she gets a dollar from the Tooth Fairy and Buttercup realizes the more teeth you lose, the more money you get. Buttercup tries to knock out Bubbles' teeth again and the Professor tells her "I know you’re the toughest f ighter and you like to play rough, but under no circumstances are you allowed to knock Bubbles' teeth out -- or Blossom's." After facing disappointment, Buttercup fights a bad guy and his teeth fall out. With a greedy grin, Buttercup beats up every bad guy and steals their teeth for money. Then one day, when no crimes are being committed, Buttercup hunts down the girls' worst enemies (including Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM and the Gangreen Gang), breaks into their homes, knocks out as many of their teeth as she can and takes off with them. All the villains go to the dentist's office and they all agree that this is not supposed to happen and they have to have revenge. After finding out what Buttercup has been doing behind their backs, Blossom, Bubbles and the Professor trick her into being beaten up by the villains that she had harmed for her comeuppance, resulting in her teeth being knocked out. The Professor uses all of Buttercup's teeth money for her dental bills and Bubbles and Blossom are looking at Buttercup, happy about her punishment. blowing a raspberry at Buttercup, who got beaten up and had her teeth knocked out by the villains as punishment]]Bubbles then blows a raspberry at Buttercup as she goes into the operating room. The episode ends with the sound of drilling. Characters Major characters *Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM *Gangreen Gang *Professor Utonium Minor characters *Dentist Trivia * The dollar coins in this episode are neither the Susan B. Anthony silver dollar coins from "Equal Fights" nor the current Presidential dollar coins. They are the gold Sacagawea dollar coins from 2000-2006. In the early 19th century, Sacagawea played a very helpful part in the Lewis and Clark Expedition. ** It is hinted that this show might be set after 2000, seeing as the dollar coins were labeled with the year 2000. * Bubbles' voice when her teeth came out sounds like she has a lisp for the rest of the episode. * This is one of the few episodes where Buttercup actually feels sorry for Bubbles. * Princess, Sedusa, the Amoeba Boys and the Rowdyruff Boys were the only recurring villains who didn't appear in this episode. ** Princess is also the only beat-all to not appear in this episode. ** The villains shown in the waiting room are Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Gangreen Gang. * Blossom is the only Powerpuff Girl that did not sustain any damage to her teeth in this episode, although Buttercup did briefly plot to knock her teeth out when Utonium forbade her to knock out Bubbles'. * Blossom and Bubbles seem to get along with Mojo, Him, Fuzzy and the Gangreen Gang. * This is the only episode that features Buttercup as the main antagonist (or at least an anti-villainess). * Many fans disliked the ending because of how Bubbles and Blossom teamed up with the villains to beat up Buttercup, even if it was to teach Buttercup a lesson on her greed. * One of the people that Buttercup knocked teeth out of was Dexter. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3